


You're My World

by SilvertipStudio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Being Cute, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Training, boys love boys, i love langst but i wanted some ketih angst, keith is also a good boy, klance, klangst, lance is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertipStudio/pseuds/SilvertipStudio
Summary: When Keith makes a bad call during a mission and Lance gets hurt, the Black Paladin can’t help but blame himself. So, who can lift the leader of Voltron’s spirits? None other than Lance McClain.





	You're My World

_ You’re not good enough. You’re unlovable. You’re worthless. You’re weak. You’re no one. _

 

Keith swung again, barely missing the training robots head. He’d been training all night, sick of sitting in his room trying in vain to sleep. Images of their most recent battle haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Lance, his body limp and bloody in Keith’s arms. It was his fault, he’d rushed in; he’d lost his temper; he’d hurt Lance.

 

Once again, he’d lost his temper. The robot hit him square in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground with a grunt. Immediately, he was back on his feet, growling as he charged. He only managed to land one punch before he was sent sprawling again, nose throbbing and the coppery taste of blood already on his tongue. “Quiznak!” he cursed.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

 

“I told you to lea--Lance!” Keith’s mouth fell open. Lance was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his usual blue and white baseball tee, and a pair of grey sweatpants. “I-I...you should be asleep.”

 

Lance just chuckled, making his way across the training room floor to where Keith was still sitting on the floor. As he approached Keith backed up, turning his bloody face away from him. “Oh c’mon, I took a hit for you, the least you can do is be civil.” 

 

Keith kept his back turned to the Cuban boy.

 

“Don’t be such a child, Keith!” Lance reached out and turned Keith back towards him. “Quiznak, Keith, what did you do?” he gasped. Already kneeling down in front of Keith, who had given up on trying to hide his face from Lance. Instead, he let his bloody, bruising face stay in full view.

 

“‘S nothing,” He mumbled.

 

“This,” Lance waved at Keith’s face, “says otherwise!” He turned Keith’s face from side to side, one hand softly gripping Keith’s chin as he inspected every inch of the brutalized skin. His warm breath fanned across Keith’s face, and Keith couldn’t help his flinch when Lance leaned even closer to see if his nose was broken. 

 

“Stop, I’m fine,” Abruptly, Keith stood and began to head for the door. However, Lance jumped up and cut him off. Despite his best effort to hide it, Keith keyed in on the way a hiss of pain escaped him at the swift movement. He blanched. 

 

“You’re not fine. What’s wrong?”

 

“Leave it, Lance.”

 

“No!” 

 

“Why do you even care!?” Keith screamed, practically baring his teeth at Lance, “You hate me! I’m your rival!” 

 

“I thought we were past this, Keith!” Lance couldn’t help but yell back, “I don’t hate you, I never have,” Realizing that he was only making things worse, Lance lowered his voice. Despite this, he still saw Keith visibly recoil at his words. 

 

“Why? There’re plenty of reasons to hate me,” Keith had lowered his voice too. Suddenly, sounding small and vulnerable without the facade of anger, “I’m hotheaded, I can’t control my temper, and--and I hurt the man I lo--” He shook his head, tears streaking down his face. 

 

Lance’s mouth was hanging open, eyes wide as he stared at Keith. By the time Lance recovered, Keith had curled in on himself. His shoulders were shaking with sobs, and tears were rolling off of his face to splash on the floor below. As his knees began to give out beneath him, Lance jumped into action. He wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him into his chest and sinking to the floor with him.

 

“It’s ok. I’m ok. You didn’t hurt me,” Lance rubbed his back, “See?” He pulled up his shirt to reveal the scar on his abdomen. “Good as new,” His chuckle came out forced, and he realized his mistake as Keith buried his face back in Lance’s neck. Quickly, he dropped his shirt back over the scar. “My bad. Didn’t think that through.”

 

“You think?” Keith hiccuped, and Lance could feel his watery smile against his neck. However, he could still feel Keith’s whole body trembling against him and fresh tears wetting his skin. They weren’t out of the woods yet. So, Lance stayed with him. He held Keith tightly in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back, and murmuring sweet assurances into his ear. 

 

When Keith’s sobs subsided, Lance pulled away. He cracked his signature grin, bringing a slightly smaller smile to Keith’s face. “So,” Lance drawled, “am I the man you lo--” He cut himself off, stifling his giggles as Keith smacked him the arm. 

 

“I--Yeah,” Keith sighed, staring at his hands. “Yeah, I guess you are, Lance.” 

 

“Good, because I lo-- you too,” Lance smiled, ignoring Keith’s eye roll as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Bleh, I am not kissing you again until we clean all of  _ that _ ,” he gestured broadly at the blood covering the lower half of Keith’s face, “off of you. Nasty!” He stuck out his tongue and made a show of scraping at it with his fingers. Keith laughed, a genuine laugh that made a warmth settle in Lance’s gut. He had done that, he had made Keith laugh, even after everything. 

 

_ You’re enough. You’re loved. You’re worth everything. You’re strong. You’re my world.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! please feel free to comment with (constructive) criticism! also kudos and comments of encouragement are always welcome lol :)))))) 
> 
> check out my (and my friends') tumblr for more fics and fanart at silvertip-studio.tumblr.com


End file.
